An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board electronic communications, monitoring, and control network. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to different types of communication links. These links may be proprietary and non-proprietary, such as manufacturer-based data links and communication paths based on known industry standards (e.g., J1939, RS-232, RP1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, etc.). Other features associated with work machine environments are off-board networks, such as wireless networks (e.g., cellular), satellite networks (e.g., GPS), and TCP/IP-based networks.
On-board modules may communicate with other on-board or off-board modules to perform various functions related to the operation of the work machine. For example, display modules may receive sensor data from an engine control module via a J1939 data link, while another control module connected to a proprietary data link may provide data to another module connected to the same link. Also, an on-board module may send data to an off-board system using a different communication path extending from the work machine to the off-board system.
Problems arise, however, when modules connected to different types of data links need to communicate. To address these problems, conventional systems may incorporate various interface devices to facilitate communications between different types of data links. Although this solution may be functionally acceptable in some instances, their implementations are restricted due to the hardware and service capabilities associated with the types of data links used in a work machine. Further, the additional hardware may take up valuable space needed for other components used by the machine.
One of these components is the machine's on-board computer system. Today, work machines must not only include various interface devices for facilitating communications in multi-protocol environments, but they also require the processing capabilities to service this traffic. Further, the complexity and applications of work machines require these machines to provide other types of data management services. However, work machines have limitations when accessing off-board resources to provide these services. For example, conventional machines may require information from a remote site to perform on-site operations. To obtain this information, these systems may have limited options, such as the operator contacting the remote site via wireless networks (e.g., user cellphone) and taking the machine to a site where the information may be downloaded to the machine (e.g., a diagnostic or data download center).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,008 to Beckert et al. addresses this problem by offering a vehicle computer system that runs a multi-tasking operating system. The system executes multiple applications including vehicle and non-vehicle related software. These applications may use a wireless link to gain access to the Internet and its resources. Also, the computer system may provide server applications to distribute data to other on-board components. Although Beckert et al. provides a solution to the afore-mentioned problems associated with external resources, it does so at the cost of additional components. That is, Beckert et al. requires three modules, i.e., a support module, a computer module, and a faceplate module, to facilitate its server capabilities. Accordingly, the system fall short of alleviating the problems of providing a on-board system that can provide data management and interface capabilities with minimal hardware and software components.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.